Are You're Eyes Still Blue?
by Amanda M. Daugherty
Summary: One of my very first fics. Takes place 3 years after Goodbyes. Harm never returned to JAG. (Harm/other) (Harm/Mac)-friendship


  
Title: Are Your Eyes Still Blue?  
Author: Amanda M. Daugherty  
E-mail: country_girl_2003@yahoo.com  
Rating: G  
Classification: Harm/Other  
Spoilers: Goodbyes  
Summary: Takes place three years after Goodbyes. Harm never returned to JAG.   
  
Disclaimers: Don't own JAG or the song, Are You're Eyes Still Blue, that's performed by Shane MacAnally.   
  
********************************************  
  
"Hi. Where might I find Sarah Mackenzie?" a tall man in a Navy uniform asked Lt. Bud Roberts as he made his way through JAG Headquarters with a load of files.  
"Umm probably in her office. I'll show you if you follow me." Bud led the man over to Lt. Col. Sarah Mackenzie's office.  
Peering inside the Naval officer saw a fellow officer sitting behind a desk studying a file. She let out sigh saying that this case was really getting to her.   
"The office getting to you marine?" the tall stranger asked Mac. She looked up and let out a squeal.   
"Kevin, Commander Kevin Wooldridge. How have you been?" Mac asked getting up and giving the stranger a hug.  
"Good. How about you? How have you been since that partner of yours ran off?" Kevin said taking a seat across from Mac.  
"Tough. I'm now the Admiral's chief of Staff so I have a lot more paperwork and I get better cases. So what have you been doing since we got you out of that compound?"  
"I just got off of deployment on the USS Patrick Henry. You know Harm was one there. He's one heck of a pilot."  
"Yeah. So how is Harm?" Mac asked and then realized what she said. "Kevin I'm sorry. I had no right to ask that you came here to talk and I am totally ignoring you."  
"Mac you don't have to be sorry. You're in love with Harm so don't worry."  
"I know it's been three years you'd think I could get on with my life."  
"It's okay. Harm's doing good. Different, but good."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well his hair is longer. He's not as crazy as he used to be. I guess settling down was good for him."  
"What do you mean settled down?"  
"Didn't you hear?" Kevin asked a questioning Mac.  
"Hear. What was I supposed to hear?" Mac asked glaring at Kevin with fire blazing in her eyes.   
"Harm got married."  
"He what?" Mac screamed in fear that the man she loved had married someone else and had slipped away. Had she heard right? Was Harm married?  
Everyone in the bullpen turned to look at the marine that was screaming at the visitor in her office.  
"Harm got married. Didn't you know?"  
"No. I didn't know. Who'd he marry?" Mac asked her eyes starting to fill with tears.   
"Some woman who was doing a story in life in the navy and was wanting to interview Harm. I believe her name was Karen Hail. Real pretty, but not as pretty as you of course." This got Mac to smile on the worst day of her life. "I thought you went to the wedding?"  
"No I didn't even know he got married. Wait a minute." Mac got up from he desk and went to the door of her office. "Lt. Roberts may I see you in my office for a minute?" Mac asked and everyone in the bullpen knew what was coming.   
Bud hung his head down low and began to make his way to Mac's office. He already knew what was coming. Mac was going to ask him if he knew about Harm getting married.  
"Bud did you know anything about Commander Rabb getting married?" Mac glared at him.  
Bud didn't want to answer, but to save punishment he answered knowing that Mac knew the answer to the question.  
"Yes ma'am. I was at the wedding."  
"Thank you Lt. that will be all."  
"Aye Aye ma'am." Bud said then left.  
"I can't believe him. Getting married and not telling me. We were supposed to be best friends." Mac complained.   
"I told you Harm had changed." Kevin said.  
"Yeah you did." Mac sighed.  
"Look Harm's in town for a little while why don't you go and see him?"  
"I might. Why is he in town?"  
"His wife had some kind of dance to attend and he will do anything to please the Mrs." Kevin joked. "Look I got to go. I have a meeting at the pentagon and I can't be late."  
They got up and hugged and Kevin left.  
  
Park  
AJ's birthday party  
  
Mac walked through the park on her way to her godson's third birthday party. As Mac rounded the corner of the garden she heard laughter and yelling. She knew it had to be the place.  
Mac saw the Admiral at the grill with a kiss the cook apron, Bud was helping Harriet with setting up the table and several guest talking and laughing. Mac heard some yelling coming from some kids and looked over and saw the man she loved running and tickling little AJ and running around with the kids. He looked so natural like a kid himself.  
Mac walked up to see if Harriet needed any help and tried to ignore Harm and the fact that he was taken.   
A little while later Mac felt a tap on her shoulder and heard Harm.  
"Having fun marine?"  
"You bet. The time of my life." Mac lied. She would only be happy if she and Harm were together.  
"Hey Mac you want to take a walk?" Harm pleaded.  
"Sure."  
They began to talk threw the garden.   
"Harm..."  
"Mac..." They started at the same time.  
"You first." Harm offered.  
"Harm what happened to you? I called a hundred times after you left. I even drove by you old apartment and went inside but I found nothing. You didn't even tell me you were getting married. I thought we were supposed to be best friends."  
"Mac things changed. I left JAG and I felt the transfer would be easier if I didn't have any reminders of JAG." Harm stated.  
"Well you should have called."  
"I know, but things got weird and I didn't know if it would be right."  
"Harm you should have known that when ever you would have called would have been okay." Mac smiled.  
"Would the fair lady like to dance?" Harm offered when they heard the music of a band playing in the park.  
"I would love to my gentleman."  
Harm and Mac started to dance to the rich voice and a young man on the stage with a band.  
  
  
"Jessie Taylor said he saw you yesterday  
Said you look great as if I care  
He went on the tell me 'bout the changes that you made  
From your new job to the way you cut your hair  
I've heard you were wearin' someone else's ring  
The whole town's talking about how different you seem"  
  
  
"Are your eyes still blue?  
I still remember how they use to shime  
Or did that change too  
After the day you said goodbye  
You did what you had to do  
If I say you would I even know it's you  
Are you eyes still blue?"  
  
  
"I dialed you number like a thousand times before   
But the operator said I got it wrong  
So I drove by your house, but you don't live there anymore  
Looks like you really have moved on  
I keep a picture to the girl you use to be  
I was so in love with the way you looked at me."  
  
  
"Mac maybe we should get back to the party." Harm said. He listened to the song and how Mac must have felt when he left.  
"You right lets go."  
  
  
"Maybe it's true what they say   
That nothing stays the same"  
  
  
"Are your eyes still blue?  
I still remember how the use to shine  
Or did that change too  
After the day you said goodbye  
You did what you had to do  
If I saw you would I even know it's youj  
Are your eyes still blue?"  
  
  
Harm and Mac walked back to the party, through the rose garden as the last bits of the song played on.   
  
  
THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
